


Drinking buddy

by twijfelaar



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Gen, Lucy is kinda an ass, Sanvers shows up in the end, also james, also she is very bi, as is Kara, but we all love her, mon-el is a sucky bartender, some tiny mentions of crushes Kara has on powerful women
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 06:03:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9806438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twijfelaar/pseuds/twijfelaar
Summary: Lucy comes back to National City for important business. She and Kara have a drink at the Alien bar, where they both get drunk and talk about their crushes.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this on a whim. Prepare for dialogue.

For some reason they end up in a bar. Now Lucy had come back to National city and expected some things to have changed. But Kara Danvers drunk is not something she could have prepared herself for. Neither is the huge alien population who have suddenly decided to show up but those Lucy can deal with.

Drunk Kara Danvers however is another story.

She has some weird drink in front of her and when Lucy moves to take a sniff it gets quickly taken out of reach, Kara is looking at her with wide eyes and is hugging the glass like it’s her last meal.

“You can’t drink this. You will die!”

Seems like Lucy is going to stick with her whiskey, which isn’t that bad. It makes her slightly tipsy and way more relaxed and that is what she wants right now. A relaxing night with her friend, away from the bureaucratic mess that is Washington D.C., away from her overbearing father, just here with Kara, drinking in a bar. And a annoying bartender who has been trying to get the both of them off the alcohol and onto club soda’s. Kara is patiently sipping the drink Lucy can’t touch because she will die when Lucy has enough of the guy giving them concerned eyes. She turns towards Kara and angrily whispers.

“Why is the bartender trying to get us club soda’s?”

“Cause it’s the only non alcoholic drink he knows how to make.”

“How is he the bartender?”

“Darla died and M’Gann is trying to make her people stop being fascists on her planet.”

“There was no one more qualified?”

Kara shrugs her shoulders.

“I am gonna ask for a virgin bloody mary and yell at him when he screws up.”

“Mon el is not that bad.”

Lucy stares at Kara who is looking deep in thought. The famous crinkle is appearing on her forehead.

“You know the bad bartender?”

“He likes me.”

“Everyone likes you. How does that mean you know him?”

“He crashed in a kryptonian pod and I have been helping him adjust to earth.”

“And he likes you?”

“Yes.”

“You know you don’t have to like him because he likes you right? There is a possibility that you just don’t like a person. No matter how much he likes you.”

Kara is staring again, she is doing the whole am I being a horrible person for thinking this.

“I don’t have to give him a chance?”

“Do you like him?”

The way Kara is reacting and the way Mon-El has been lingering closer and closer to them, trying to catch what they are trying to say makes Lucy think that there is more happening here than what she knows. Why did Vasquez had to go and stay at the black site before finally joining the inner city ranks? She is supposed to give Lucy updates, gossip. Instead she got a text telling her Vasquez just won some bet and made a lot of money.

“How about we take our drinks, which were okayish.”

The last part she says louder and she can see bartender mon something flinch, teaches him right, ears dropping on the conversation.

“And go sit there so rude aliens won’t try to listen to our conversation.”

Kara nods her head determined, stands up and quickly falls back down in the bar stool, Lucy laughs loud. Kara smiles sheepishly at her and yes Lucy is sure. She missed it here.

 

Lucy is staring, she knows she is staring but come on can you blame her, she just got information overload and she is 6 double whiskeys deep into the evening.

“Alex is a lesbian?”

Kara nods and takes another sip of her drink.

“She got herself a girlfriend.”

Again an affirmative nod.

“She is like 4 weeks out of the closet? Like 4 weeks tops right?”

Kara shrugs her shoulders, clearly not interested in where this conversation is going but Lucy can’t help it.

“And she already got a girlfriend?! 4 weeks and already a girlfriend, I have been out since high school and I only had like 2 girlfriends and then I met James and it has been lonely since we broke up.”

Kara giggles then and Lucy thinks she is laughing at her but Kara isn’t even looking at her. Lucy is spilling her guts and Kara is giggling at something or someone. 

“What are you giggling at?”

Lucy turns around with a huff and sees two cute lady aliens waving at them. Kara has turned a bit red and Lucy can’t help but smirk and give a wink towards the aliens. They hide their smiles in their hands start whispering to each other. Lucy is staring at Kara who is staring dreamily into space, the crinkle has left and instead there is soft expression on her face. It clicks. It suddenly clicks and without thought Lucy smacks Kara in the upper arm. See this is why Lucy sometimes hates aliens, because she does stupid stuff like almost breaking her hand on their shoulders. She still remembers the first time she tried to get Clark’s attention. Her hand had never looked worse.

“Fuck that hurt.”

“Why did you do that? You could have seriously hurt yourself!”

Kara is cradling her hand and softly blowing cold air on it. Maybe Lucy should be worried about the fact that Kara is exposing herself like this, but the cool air on her hand is too nice and she really doesn’t want her hand to swell so she closes her eyes and relaxes. Until she remembers why she hit Kara in the first place.

“You so like girls as well.”

The cool air stops but Lucy understands that this is more important than her hand. This is huge. This is enormous. This is

“I don’t”

“yeah you do.”

“I don’t, that’s Alex’s thing.”

“Just cause Alex likes girls, doesn’t mean you can’t like girls.”

“But I don’t”

Lucy points at the cute aliens who are still staring at them. She can’t help but throw in a wink because there are cute aliens flirting with her. Do you know how long it’s been since someone flirted with her. 

“You were flirting with the cute aliens, who I think are girl aliens. Also you had a total crush on Cat Grant.”

“I did not have a crush on Cat Grant. You had a crush on Cat Grant!”

Lucy looks at Kara who is becoming all huffy and puffy.

“You bet your ass I had a crush on Cat Grant. I am a women who likes women. How can you not have a crush on Cat Grant!”

Kara stares, and then with a soft mumbled o my god she drops her head on the table they are sitting at. A crack appears. Lucy takes the last of her whiskey and starts petting Kara on the head.

“It’s alright. We all have different reactions to these things. I for one decided that what I needed to do was to get the bisexual flag tattooed on my ass. It’s still there. James loved it.”

Mon-el the bartender appears at their table then, suddenly and without invitation, looking sort of worried at Kara who is still hunched over the table, mumbling.

“Is she okay?”

“Yeah, she just had some major personal breakthroughs. She will be fine. Now that you are here could I get a virgin bloody mary?”

He looks concerned.

“I thought you were human? Why would you need blood? Does it really needs to be from a virgin?”

Before Lucy can laugh at him, Kara has decided she had enough and gets up from the booth and shoves Mon-El out of the way. She grabs Lucy by the hand and drags her away. Lucy desperately tries to leave her number with the alien girls but she is no match for Kara and can’t do anything but look sadly while she is being dragged out of the door.

The outside air doesn’t clear Lucy’s mind, it doesn’t clear Kara’s mind either and they try to stumble out of the alley and into the main street. Kara manages to bump into the wall to her right, dust and stone come crumbling down and a human like form is forever etched in the stones.

“So sorry about that. I will pay for it. Tomorrow.”

She suddenly stands still, like she is remembering something.

“We didn’t pay our tap.”

Lucy laughs because here is Kara Danvers drinking and dashing and she looks like she just murdered a small kitten.

“We need to call Alex. We need to explain. What if Maggie arrests us?”

“Who is Maggie?”

“Alex’s girlfriend.”

“She is a cop!”

Kara nods and holds a finger to her lips.

“We can’t tell her we stole from the bar. She will arrest us.”

The phone call to Alex is short and to the point. It’s Kara sadly telling her that they are drunk and can’t get home and they can’t take a cab. Lucy doesn’t know why they can’t take a cab but she just sits on the ground leaning against the wall while she waits. Kara ends up sitting next to her and carefully holds her hand. It is not as bad as when she hurt Clark, it will still hurt like hell tomorrow and Kara looks around before blowing cold air on it again. Lucy murmurs a thanks and closes her eyes. 

Someone kicks her foot and Lucy is up and ready to attack whoever decided to wake her up. However she is still very drunk and crashes back into the alley wall and stares confused at the person before her. everything is a little hazy and she can see another person standing a bit farther away. Lucy squeezes her eyes and tries to focus. When she does, she sees Alex standing in front of her. 

Lucy is once again smacked in the face with the prettiness of Alex Danvers. Cause hot damn, Alex is very pretty.

“Alex!”

Alex is also very tall, and strong so when Lucy decides that yes she is going to jump in Alex’s arms she is quite sure Alex will not fall down and maybe even keep hold of her. She does. And for a tiny moment Lucy feels okay. 

Then the dizziness kicks in and she needs her feet on the ground to keep the world from spinning.

“Put me down, put me down.”

Alex slowly lowers her to the ground. The ground balances her somewhat and when she looks back she sees that Kara is softly snoring against the wall.

“You are not going to be any help getting her in the car are you?”

Lucy grins. Alex looks a bit worried.

“I just know what to wake her up.”

Lucy leans down close to Kara’s ear and slowly whispers.

“Cat Grant is here.”

Kara’s eyes snap open and it is because Alex has very fast reflexes else Lucy would have had been head butted by a jumpy Kryptonian. Kara looks around dazedly before her eyes fall on Alex and she grins.

“You came!”

Alex’s face softens, something like guilt creeping into the corner of her eyes and Lucy knows she needs to have a good conversation with everyone before she goes back.

“Of course I came. You called me remember.”

Alex holds her arms open and Kara crawls into them. Lucy smiles and starts to get towards the end of the alley where hopefully their ride home is standing.  
Alex and Kara catch up with her and before Lucy can say anything Alex is holding her up with her other arm.

“Let’s get you home.”

At the end of the alley another woman is standing. She looking at them with a mixture of enjoyment and disapproval but Lucy can’t get herself to care. She is being held by Alex Danvers who is very tall and very strong.

Kara does know the other women because she smiles and says hello. The women smiles and there are some cute ass dimples appearing on her face. She holds her arms out for Kara who stumbles into them, the woman stumbles back a bit but does get her towards the open car door.

“She is cute.”

Alex stiffens and Lucy rolls her eyes clings a bit tighter to Alex and sighs deep.

“She your girlfriend?”

“Yeah, yeah she is.”

Lucy looks up at Alex and sees her gazing softly at Kara and the woman. Lucy smiles, she is glad Alex found someone. Someone good and kind.

“What’s her name?”

They slowly walk towards the car and As they get closer Lucy sees it is a squad car.

“Maggie.”

“Last name?”

“You gonna do a background check on her director Lane?”

“You betcha ya pretty ass I am Agent Danvers. So make it easy for me please.”

“Sawyer. Maggie Sawyer.”

If Lucy remembers it tomorrow she will do a thorough background check, else she will do it the day after tomorrow. 

They end up in the back of the squad car and while Lucy has had her fare share of rides in these Kara obviously has not. Alex is sitting shotgun and Maggie is driving and if Lucy didn’t know any better she would think Maggie doesn’t like her very much. It is very much a hunch and probably not a good one since she is drunk but still. She will need to fix that. After that background check.

“Alex?”

Alex looks back, the front and back are separated by Plexiglas and Kara is looking sad.

“Lucy and I did something bad.”

Lucy frowns, trying to remember what bad thing they did.

“You can’t tell Maggie cause she will have to arrest us and I don’t wanna go to jail.”

Alex turns her head towards Lucy who looks clueless and shrugs her shoulders. She really has no idea what Kara is talking about.

“I won’t. Tell me what you did.”

“You will fix it?”

“Yes I will fix it.”

Kara dramatically throws her head into her hands and sobs. Lucy reaches for her knee and starts rubbing circles on it, that calms Kara down somewhat which is good because Alex looks ready to kill Lucy.

“We didn’t pay our tab at the bar!”

Maggie starts to laugh out loud now.

“Little Danvers is the dramatic drunk. Good to know.”

Kara is muttering sorry into her hands and Lucy could try to comfort her more but Lucy is starting to become quite awake. The little nap against the wall got rid of her tiredness and right now she just wants to talk to her friends, maybe make a new one.

“We had some dramatic realizations as well right?”

Kara cheers up at that.

“Yeah! I don’t like Mon-El and he is a sucky bartender. He didn’t even know what a virgin bloody mary was and asked Lucy is she wanted blood!”

“Also we flirted with some alien girls. They were cute.”

Alex is shaking her head and Lucy knows there is a grin on her face.

“And we both have crushes on Cat Grant.”

Kara holds up her hand for a high five and Lucy hits it with her uninjured hand.

“And I actually think I might have a crush on Lena Luthor and I still like James so it’s all very complicated but I don’t like mon-el!”

Alex turns back and is suddenly staring at Kara like she has gone mad.

“You have a crush on Lena Luthor?!”

Kara nods affirmative. 

“Kara! Why do you have a crush on Lena Luthor? She is a Luthor and important and rich and dangerous?”

Maggie decides to speak just then.

“Babe, I know you want to talk about this. But can we do that when everyone is sober. Just be kind right now.”

Alex relaxes, holy shit Maggie just did that. Lucy is in awe. She leans towards Maggie.

“How did you do that?”

Maggie is driving so she can’t look back but Lucy can see her check the rear view mirror to look at her. Lucy continues,

“She is so calm right now.”

Alex does look back and hits the Plexiglas lightly.

“I am still here. Sit back before you break your neck.”

Lucy does sit back but she looks at Maggie.

“Teach me your ways.”

“Shut up Lucy.”

A silence falls over the car and Kara is slowly dozing off again. 

“I am happy you are happy Alex.”

“Thanks Lucy.”  
Lucy starts to doze off as well and she can hear Alex and Maggie having a soft conversation. Lucy is almost asleep when she remembers why she even came to National city in the first place. Because she had to tell something very important. She rises from the slumping position she was in with a second and starts tapping the Plexiglas.

“Alex, Alex, Alex, Alex, Alex, Alex! I have something to tell you.”

Alex turns her head, Lucy can see she is holding Maggie’s hand softly between the front seats and Lucy smiles.

“Remember when I put you into handcuffs.”

Maggie reaction is immediate, she squeezes Alex’s hand and Alex starts to sputter. Lucy turns her head towards Maggie.

“Did you put her into handcuffs yet? It’s a very pretty sight.”

“You arrested me for treason!”

Alex turns back to Maggie.

“She didn’t mean it like that. Lucy is just an asshole sometimes.”

She is and she grins because she is pretty sure she put an image in Maggie’s mind she will probably talk about with Alex, later. When they are alone. If Lucy is not mistaken she can even see a red tint coming into Maggie’s cheeks.

“Anyway remember the other punishment that came with the shackles.”

Alex is silent.

“You can’t remember can’t you?”

Alex shakes her head.

“The whole your body belongs to Project Cadmus thing?”

“O that. I thought that would be no problems since Cadmus went rogue.”

Lucy nods because that is true however project Cadmus was government functioned for a very long time.

“Yeah true but because it was run by the government it could be interpreted as a your body belongs to the government, and since the treason thing could come back and bite you in the ass I got it removed. Officially, the president even signed the whole thing. So yeah your body belongs to you and no one else!”

Lucy does a little celebratory dance in the back, which wakes Kara up who looks around confused.

“What are we celebrating?”

“Alex’s body is her own.”

Kara looks at Lucy with a side way glance but does throw her hands up to celebrate. She even manages a soft yeah before turning her attention to Maggie.

“Hey Maggie.”

“Yes little Danvers?”

“Can you put on the sirens?”

“No I can’t.”

"pretty please?"

Lucy smiles and leans back, closing her eyes and dozing off to the rambling of Kara. Lucy really missed her friends.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to make it better but this will have to do. I might take snippets of this story and write a more detailed one shot.
> 
> If anyone thinks they can take a snippet of this story and write something, please do. Let me know when you do because I want to read more Lucy hanging out with the gang.


End file.
